royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons of Ever After High
Dragons are magical creatures that appear in the world of Ever After High. Their scale, eye colors and powers very from one dragon to another. In Dragon Games, we learn that normally, dragon eggs are placed into an active volcanoe by the mother so they can hatch. However, when they overheat the baby dragons turn into evil dragons, like Jinx. It appears that their diet, even when little, is mostly composed by vegetables and fruit. The last hatched dragons on Ever After High are the ones seen flying and playing in Dragon Games. Their mother is the last surviving dragon from the previous generation of students, Legend, The Dragon of Withering Heights. Prior to her giving birth, Daring Charming, her caretaker, thought that the dragon was male. Amongst Legend's babies, there are the seven ones that competed in Dragon Games, Jinx, Prince of Scales, Hero Wing, Deejay, Crumpets, Brushfire and Braebyrn. The other known dragon in Ever After High is Nevermore, Raven Queen's pet. Also, it's not the person who chooses the dragon, but the other way around, the dragon chooses the person with whom they are more in sync with. Dragons come in all shapes and sizes and all have different abilities and personalities. Dragons as babies usually take a long time to fully mature, but Legend's babies were given a potion by The Evil Queen to speed up their growth. Dragons Powers Like most Dragons, the ones at Ever After High have the ability to breath fire with various coloured flames. But some also have more unusual abilities; Some of them can breath ice as well as fire, Deejay can produce musical sound waves and Crumpets can create cotton when he sneezes. Gallery Let the Games Begin Dragon Games Ever After High True Hearts day2 - daring dragon fire.jpg|Legend, The Dragon of Withering Heights Baby dragon - Thronecoming.png|Baby Dragon Raven's pet dragon, Nevermore.jpg|Nevermore Hero Wing Artwok.png|Hero Wing Prince of Scales Art Work.png|Prince of Scales Braeburn with Apple Art.png|Braebyrn Dragon Games - Melody Piper and her Dragon.png|Deejay as a baby DG - Maddie poof.jpg|Crumpets as a baby DG - Apple Dragon.jpg|Braebyrn as a baby DG - dragons.jpg|Baby Hero Wing and Prince of Scales Dragon Games - Adult Prince of Scales and Braeburn.jpg|Prince of Scales and Braebyrn Dragon Games - Dragons in the clouds.jpg Dragon Games - Raven riding Nevermore.jpg Dragon Games - Brushfire hatching.jpg Dragon Games - Baby Dragons eating.jpg BD - Maddie gets dragon.jpg|Crumpets choose it's owner BD - Darlingwhat.jpg|Darling meets Herowing BD - Holly,poppy,dragons.jpg|Holly with Prince of Scales and Poppy with Brushfire BD - Holly bit.jpg|Holly feeding Braebyrn DG - Nevermore_fire.jpg Tumblr pj2o47IFP41xctsszo1 1280-0.png|Braebyrn the Fairest Tumblr pj6c38o9h51xctsszo1 1280.png|Braebyrn as baby Community-header-background Tumblr pj4jkx2dvh1xctsszo1 1280.png|Herowing the Brave Tumblr pitg4uljYm1xctsszo1 1280.png Tumblr pithf3whVj1xctsszo1 1280.png|Legend the Dragoness of Withering Heights Tumblr pjc8o2UVIW1xctsszo1 1280.png|Brushfire the Cutest Tumblr pjshz7G1qG1xctsszo1 1280.png|Deejay as baby Baby Prince of Scales.png|Baby Prince of Scales Winter Baby Prince of Scales.png Crumpets-0.png Bejeweled Brushfire.png Eclipse in flight.png Snowflake.png Sleepy Jinx.png|Sleepy Jinx Sleepy Herowing.png|Sleepy Herowing Nevermore.png|Nevermore Herowing flight.png|Herowing flight Hero Wing.png|Herowing in doll box art Deejay.png|Deejay as adult Snowflake-0.png|Snowflake Legend.png|Legend Prince of Scales1.png|Prince of Scales in doll box art Category:Dragons Category:Pets Category:Races